<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scribe by TypicallyUntypical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710885">The Scribe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical'>TypicallyUntypical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has always had weird questions on his arms, and he started to research them. It comes in handy for finding his soulmate.</p><p>Warning: I wasn't sure what to tag it with but some of Remus' questions are a bit graphic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wonder if you would die quicker being ejected out of a submarine or a spaceship?” Every day Logan would have a weird question like this one written on his arm. It had been happening ever since Logan could remember. His parents had explained that the universe allowed you to get a glimpse of who your soulmate was by seeing one sentence they had the previous day. Logan’s soulmate was curious and scattered, but Logan loved all of the questions they had. Around 4th grade, Logan started taking notes. The questions were strange, weird, and sometimes awful, but Logan couldn’t help but be fascinated. Each question brought up a new field of study and by the time Logan was in high school, he had an entire shelf of full notebooks dedicated to the questions his soulmate had asked.</p><p>His parents had tried to get him to throw the notebooks away when they moved, but he refused. He had been adamant that each notebook was an important piece of his history with his soulmate and he refused to let that go. They had relented and once they had settled into their new house, Logan took to displaying the notebooks. He was proud of all of the research he had done.</p><p>“My Little Berry are you ready for School?”</p><p>“Yes, mom.” He knew no matter what he did she wasn’t going to give up on that nickname. He had tried before but had finally relented. She liked to remind him that he was her little boy and he didn’t mind too much. He looked over at his selection of research notebooks and grabbed the most recent before looking down at his arm.</p><p>
  <em>‘How long would someone’s hair have to be for you to strangle them with it?’</em>
</p><p>Well, that was a rather tame question, and one that he figured he would be able to answer fairly easily. Logan wrote down the question in his notebook before making his way downstairs, receiving a kiss from his mom before she drove him to school. He had to receive his schedule and his mom had to speak to the principal. It was an easy enough task and he was on his way to class before second period.</p><p>Logan made his way through the hallways, reading his research journal. He liked to look back at some of the questions and answers to keep his mind fresh.</p><p>“None of you have answered my question though, why can zombies break down doors easier than humans can if they are the same beings.”</p><p>“It probably has something to do with the fact that the human body is capable of much more than we actually use it for but those things would tear the body apart due to the strain on the muscles. Most zombie movies are unrealistic due to not showing the consequences of each action on the body, not because of the incredible feats of strength that they showed.”</p><p>The group that was talking fell silent and Logan realized he had interrupted their conversation, and probably made a fool of himself. He looked up, trying to hide the bit of fear in his eyes, but thankfully one of the boys was smiling at him excitedly.</p><p>“Yes, finally, a good nerd, answer my questions nerd.” He said, jumping off of the desk and skittering over to Logan. It was terrifying and fascinating.</p><p>“What would happen if you turned a human inside out? Can you put a moles worth of moles in one place? How long would someone’s hair have to be for you to strangle them with it?”</p><p>It was that last question that caught Logan off guard and he looked down at his arm. “Did you ask that question yesterday?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you say those words yesterday?” He asked, showing the boy his arm, and his smile brightened.</p><p>“You are my soulmate! The new kid is my soulmate! Hi new kid, I’m Remus.”</p><p>“Salutations Remus, my name is Logan. I have been answering your questions.” He held out the notebook for Remus to look at. “I have all of the others at home.”</p><p>Remus’ eyes lit up and he began to look through everything. “This is mine,” Remus said, wrapping his arm around Logan and pulling him to the seat next to him.</p><p>Logan blushed lightly, but he couldn’t help the smile that built upon his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>